


A Su Servicio

by Bell_Trihuman



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Minor Violence, Servants, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Violence, slave - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Trihuman/pseuds/Bell_Trihuman
Summary: Usted, un rebelde en contra de su propio origen villano, se ve obligado a ir al campamento de Black Hat para que los villanos jóvenes sean corregidos cuando de repente se encuentre a merced de Black Hat y sorprendentemente por el renombrado Dr. Flug cuando vea un lado. de él, nadie más lo ha hecho, trabajando como la mansión del sirviente de Sombrero Negro y, a veces, forzado a ser más.





	1. ¡¿A dónde voy ?!

"¿Adónde voy?", grita. Miras a tus padres en estado de shock, confusión, enojo, pero sobre todo miedo. Cuando tu cara se pone pálida, tu madre se repite con frialdad,  
"Te enviaremos al campamento de jóvenes villanos de Sombrero Negro, tal vez te enseñe a comportarte como un villano de verdad." Estás frenético cuando te vuelves hacia tu padre, un hombre alto, de constitución fuerte e intimidante,  
"Papá, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?" Él simplemente gruñe y usted se exacerba al no encontrar las palabras para defender su caso y lanzar sus manos al aire, irrumpiendo en su camino a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta, te apoyas en ella y te deslizas hacia el suelo, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho, pones la barbilla sobre las rodillas para pensar. Por supuesto, estás siendo rebelde ahora mismo, tienes 12 años y te estás convirtiendo en un adolescente, lo que significa que tienes que crecer, y con esta familia, eso significa crecer rápido. Aunque se supone que cuando la gente piensa en la rebelión, no piensa en abrir las puertas a los extraños, ayudar a los ancianos, ser voluntario por la "bondad" de su corazón y, en general, ser desinteresado. Pero considerando que vienes de una larga línea de villanos, esto es básicamente blasfemo y tus padres simplemente se cansaron de ello una vez que se enteraron de que salvaste a alguien como un héroe común de la ciudad.  
Escuchas un leve golpeteo en tu puerta e inmediatamente sabes que es el mayordomo de la familia de voz suave, Báez. No atado por el dinero, ni por la maldición, sino por una admirable promesa de servidumbre hasta la muerte que ha mantenido incluso ahora que se acerca su centenario.  
"Joven Maestra", lo oyes decir, "¿puedo entrar?" Permaneces y a regañadientes abres la puerta al levantarte para ver un rostro áspero, lleno de líneas cansadas y viejas cicatrices en lo profundo del tejido. Todavía te sorprende que haya conseguido mantener una cabeza llena de pelo hasta ahora, siempre y cuando se haya blanqueado con el tiempo. Hazte a un lado y déjalo entrar. Entra sin ayuda y te das cuenta de la cojera en la que sabes que es causada por hueso y músculo en descomposición. Aunque te haya pedido que ignores su obstáculo antes, te quedas mirando, compadeciéndote del viejo.  
Sus manos están detrás de su espalda como intenta lo mejor que puede para pararse derecho y alto como un verdadero caballero, luego se aclara la garganta causando que usted mire fijamente a sus lirios grises penetrantes que se clavan en usted. Parece que podría matar a un hombre en cualquier momento sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tú lo conoces mejor. Es amable y a veces comprensivo. También es mucho más paciente que tu madre y está ahí para ti más a menudo que tu padre. Él te enseñó las habilidades para la vida que tus padres aparentemente nunca tuvieron tiempo de enseñarte.  
"Joven Señora", dice, "Creo que es hora de que empieces a hacer las maletas para tu próximo viaje", y tus cejas se arrugan frustradas,  
"¿Por qué?" De repente estallaste. La ceja del mayordomo se cuestiona. Te retractas y lo intentas de nuevo,  
"Quiero decir, ¿por qué tengo que ir? Por la ley de la tierra, no he hecho nada malo y por la mayoría de las brújulas morales de la población en esta patética mancha de tierra, ¡soy prácticamente un santo!" Cierra los ojos y respira. Entretenga sus humos como si conociera esa cara. Está pensando. Déjalo pensar.  
"¿En casa de quién duermes?", afirma.  
"ha-but-"  
"¿Quién está en casa?", te corta con fuerza, pero te ablanda, "¿duermes hasta tarde?" Tu voz se atasca en tu garganta como si te regañaran.  
"La casa de mis padres", respondes en voz baja, dócil. Miras hacia abajo avergonzado. Báez cierra los labios y suspira en voz alta mientras se dirige hacia ti. Suavemente pone su nudosa mano sobre tu cabeza de una manera reconfortante y miras hacia arriba con grandes ojos de cachorro.  
"Por favor, empiece a empacar, señora, volveré en veinte minutos para llevarla a la cama", dice suave y lentamente, muy probablemente, a su padre que disfruta de su té nocturno. Tú, por otro lado, vete a tu vestidor. Usted toma una de las maletas más grandes en la parte más lejana de su armario donde no ha caminado en años. Por supuesto, con hábitos sucios, hay una montaña de cosas que cubren dicha maleta, así que tiras agresivamente del asa del equipaje expuesto sin mucho éxito hasta que escuchas un fuerte chasquido y de repente caes hacia atrás. Aterrizas en tu grupa y miras para ver sólo el mango a tu alcance y nada más. Tus amplios ojos de sorpresa se convierten en hendiduras de ira mientras las lágrimas de frustración se deslizan sobre tus mejillas por todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Estás perdiendo el control y lo odias, pero te esfuerzas tanto, así que ¿por qué tiene que llegar a esto?  
Tómate unos minutos para sacar tus emociones pisoteando, gritando, tirando y rompiendo cosas, etc., y luego siéntate en el suelo resfriándote y recomponiéndote. Aunque te calmas, acabas de expulsar la última parte de tu energía emocional y ahora ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar contra el sueño mucho más tiempo y empezar a empacar con una mochila más accesible esta vez y, como si estuvieras en piloto automático, sólo tienes que agarrar lo esencial y meterlo en el saco y luego acostarte en la parte superior de tus sábanas y mantas y desmayarte.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al despertarte te encuentras debajo de las mantas con la ropa de anoche todavía puesta. Tienes el pelo revuelto y los ojos adoloridos de anoche también, junto con lágrimas secas pintadas en tus mejillas, un triste lienzo para contemplar. La luz se filtra a través de las ventanas iluminando el desorden que hay en tu habitación. Te encanta el sol de la mañana y ver el polvo y todo lo demás caer y flotar por la habitación.  
Hay un golpe suave en tu puerta. Haces una mueca y sólo quieres que el mundo te trague entero.  
"Señora...", dice Báez suavemente, "¿Puedo pasar?" Te quedas callado esperando que te dejen solo, pero oyes un ligero gruñido.  
"Voy a entrar, mis disculpas." No te importa y perdónalo mentalmente. Yaciendo allí con las cobijas hasta la nariz, se ve la entrada abierta y el mayordomo anciano entrando. Desvías tu mirada de su aguda mirada hacia el suelo, decidiendo quedarte tumbado allí, demasiado cansado para defenderte realmente. Más bien, usted está simplemente cansado en general y no tiene la fuerza para hacer realmente mucho de nada.  
"Gracias por meterme en la cama...", te mueres en silencio. Uno pensaría que no podría escucharte por lo suave y apagado que eres, pero estira su cara hacia una sonrisa de lástima,  
"Por supuesto, señora." Ustedes dos permanecen en silencio por un momento mientras él espera que ustedes hablen, permitiéndoles pensar. Hay tanto que decir y preguntar. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera? ¿Estarás aquí cuando y posiblemente si vuelvo? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, tengo que ir?....lo siento...-pero al final, simplemente preguntas,  
"¿Es hora de irse?", otro silencio.  
"Sí, mi joven señora.", finalmente se ahoga, pero recupera la postura." Por favor, prepárate para irte en poco tiempo y tener tus cosas contigo en el pasillo. Asegúrate de no olvidar nada de lo que necesites, ¿quieres?", silencio una vez más. Suspiras y cierras los ojos,  
"De acuerdo".


	2. La llegada

Usted decide empacar algunos artículos más que pueda necesitar para su próxima estadía. Mirando a tu alrededor ves a tu pulpo tejido a mano de color naranja sobre tu cama. Sigue adelante y agarra eso también porque, ¿por qué diablos no? Después de todo, lo más probable es que no haya una fuente de consuelo para cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, así que es mejor que traigas la tuya.  
Frotando la última parte del cansancio de sus ojos, usted baja las grandes escaleras con su bolso hacia el pasillo. Cuando llegas allí, tu madre ya se está abriendo paso frenéticamente hacia ti para asegurarse de que estás listo. Ella frunce el ceño ante las marcas de lágrimas obviamente secas de tu cara. Agarrando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido, lame la tela y limpia su cara mientras se asegura de no arruinar sus iniciales bordadas en dicho pañuelo. Aparta su mano con una mueca de enfado en tu cara y ella te lo devuelve con un soplido, devolviéndole la tela cuadrada al bolsillo.  
"Siempre estás tan desordenada, nos haces quedar mal", comenta, "Ven, tu padre nos espera en el coche", te insta delante de ella y tropiezas para recuperar el equilibrio. Tratas de mantenerte unos pasos más lejos de tu madre para que no te empujen de tu lentitud hasta que llegues a la puerta principal. Te detienes cuando ves a Báez parado allí, su mano enguantada en la manija de la puerta y sus ojos parecen ablandarse con sólo un toque al verte. Se calman, pero también se entristecen al verte. Tu madre pasa junto a ti y Báez abre la entrada para ella mientras ella camina rápidamente.  
"Vamos, niña. La luz del día no dura para siempre", gruñe.  
"Un momento, Madre, ya salgo", llámala. Ella suspira y chasquea sus talones sobre el concreto mientras camina hacia el vehículo. Esperas a que se cierre la puerta del coche y luego te diriges al mayordomo. Su conducta se vuelve frenética a medida que desliza algo en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta rápidamente. Te levanta la barbilla, así que sabe que estás concentrada y lo escuchas.  
"Señora, por favor, tenga cuidado, y haga lo que haga, no mire lo que le he dado hasta que esté absolutamente segura de que está sola. Nadie debe ver, ni siquiera las personas más cercanas o inocentes, ¿me explico?" Sus ojos son inmensos y serios, más de lo normal. Asustado por la repentina situación, simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin palabras. Nunca lo habías visto así.  
Te aprieta el hombro de manera tranquilizadora mientras sus rasgos se relajan de nuevo, y luego te exhorta suavemente a que salgas. Aturdido, sólo tienes que seguir hasta que ya no sientas su mano guiándote. Te das la vuelta justo a tiempo con la entrada cerrada. Usted parpadea y sacude un poco la cabeza para mantenerla fuera de la mente y luego se va rápidamente a sentarse en el asiento trasero. Lo último que necesitas es un padre enojado.  
Te abrochas el cinturón y miras hacia arriba para ver a dicho padre mirándote por el espejo retrovisor. Él gruñe y mira más allá de usted a través del espejo mientras retrocede el vehículo.  
Antes de que te des cuenta, estás conduciendo por caminos abandonados, largos y solitarios. El viaje es muy silencioso, aparte de los ocasionales gruñidos de tu padre y el constante limado de las uñas de tu madre. Sin música, sin hablar, y te está poniendo nervioso. Decides tomar tus auriculares y deslizarlos en la entrada de la parte trasera del coche. Estar en el medio de la nada viene sin estaciones de radio disponibles. Así que escuchas la estática en lugar de soportar otro segundo sin el ruido adecuado.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Debes haberte quedado dormido porque te despertaste en el momento en que sentiste que el auto se detuvo. Usted mira hacia fuera para ver a los niños corriendo y haciendo otras actividades extenuantes. Muchos niños parecían bastante extraños. Algunos están siendo rebeldes o castigados de diversas maneras. Pero a todos se les estaba dando órdenes de alguna manera, y de vez en cuando algunos hacían sus propias cosas o se relajaban. Te quitas los auriculares porque se oía una charla apagada.  
"Fuera, ahora.", exigió tu padre. Es un hombre de muy pocas palabras, así que sabes que es serio, ya que ni siquiera te reconoce cuando habla. Usted arrastra los pies incómodamente después de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, con su mochila a remolque. Tan pronto como ambos pies están en el suelo, prácticamente se escapan, la puerta se cierra por la velocidad a la que van. Literalmente dejándote en el polvo. Tratas de verlos partir, pero te marchitas dentro de ti mismo, cortando la suciedad de tu tráquea y tus pulmones. Tus ojos están llorando cuando terminaste de toser. Al secar las lágrimas que se forman de tus ojos, recuperas tu postura y te das la vuelta para ver lo que te espera. Aunque no estabas preparado para que todos te prestaran atención.  
Te encoges un poco en ti mismo y miras a cualquiera que te pueda indicar lo que se supone que debes hacer ahora. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estallaran los rumores. Estabas a punto de correr y esconderte de todo el mundo cuando de repente ves a alguien que se mueve rápidamente hacia ti. Mueve la cabeza en esa dirección para ver nada más y nada menos que al renombrado científico, el Dr. Flug. Inmediatamente te vuelves rígido como una estatua, las pupilas lo encierran y nada más. Se tambalea entre la multitud, con el portapapeles en la mano, habiendo captado los muchos susurros de la nueva llegada.  
Recuperando la compostura, se aclara la garganta y se fija las gafas en su famosa bolsa de papel. Se dirige a ti paso a paso. Todo está en silencio otra vez y ahora estás a dos segundos de lanzar tu mierda. Has oído hablar de lo peligrosos que son Sombrero Negro y sus compañeros y ahí uno, varios pasos más allá, y estás congelado. Nunca has conocido a ningún otro villano aparte de tus padres y en realidad eran bastante suaves en comparación con otros, así que no sabes qué hacer, cómo actuar. Sientes que vas a llorar en cualquier momento.  
Está justo delante de ti cuando se detiene y pregunta en el silencio rápido,  
"Asumo que eres el recién llegado... Tus padres llamaron con anticipación", se podía ver la sonrisa en sus ojos mientras continuaba diciendo: "Bienvenido". Es bueno haberte conocido antes de que pase algo", te dio la mano para que la estrecharas. Pero con la amenaza leve, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y te desmayaste.


	3. Bienvenido

Empiezas a volver a la consciencia, sintiéndote oscilar. Después de un tiempo, usted está bastante mareado y hay un golpeteo abundante en su cabeza. Gimiendo, sientes que tus tobillos están siendo excavados y que tus brazos están bastante doloridos, después de haberlos movido. Siseas de dolor y te das cuenta de que estás boca abajo debido a que tus brazos parecen estar erguidos mientras estás relajado. Abres los ojos esperando ver a la gente que te rodea o al menos alguna forma de luz diurna, pero te encuentras con la noche y sólo con una luz tenue de un poste de luz singular más lejano y un brillo mínimo de la luna. Respiras un suspiro de molestia y luego gimes mientras te acurrucas en ti mismo para investigar tu situación más a fondo. Estás atado por los tobillos, con una cuerda, a una rama de árbol robusta. Relajas tu abdomen y sin ceremonias vuelves a tu posición original con un fuerte "oof".  
"Ese fue un gran saludo el que me diste esta tarde." Escuchas una voz familiar a tu lado. Volviendo a mirar, usted, por supuesto, ve al Dr. Flug, ya no con un portapapeles en la mano, ya que sus manos están muy apretadas detrás de su espalda.  
"Te había llevado a la tienda de recuperación, pero no tengo ningún control sobre la forma en que deciden recibirte en tu nuevo hogar lejos de casa", su voz es espeluznantemente tranquilizadora, como si tratara de mantener a un animal callejero rabioso en calma, tratando de capturarlo. Él da un paso más cerca, causando que finalmente te recuperes.  
"¡Aléjate de mí!", tratas de gruñir, pero es más como un chillido que nada. Parece sorprendido, pero luego se resopló ante tu lamentable intento de defenderte. Se acerca aún más y antes de que te des cuenta, estás cara a cara con él. Todo lo que puedes ver en su cara es el ligero reflejo de la tuya en sus gafas oscuras. Parecías horrorizada. Al darte cuenta de ello, intentas parecer más valiente de lo que realmente sientes. Se ríe en respuesta,  
"Que linda cara. Qué linda cara tienes ahí". Expresas tu consternación libremente de nuevo y no te das cuenta de que estás conteniendo la respiración hasta que tu pecho se desinfla del falso coraje. Siendo consciente de ti mismo y de la difícil situación en la que te encuentras, mantienes tu abdomen con los brazos. Esperas que te haga sentir mejor en cierto sentido, lo cual es cierto, pero ciertamente no mientras él llegue a tu mejilla con una mano enguantada. Te congelas y se te congela la sangre. Tu respiración se vuelve superficial, tus ojos se fijan en cada movimiento que hace.  
Accidentalmente respiras su aliento y te das cuenta de lo mucho que huele a alcohol y te das cuenta de que está completamente borracho. Te arrugas la nariz en respuesta y él se ríe como un niño pequeño.  
"Lo siento, niño. Supongo que el más mínimo olor a alcohol es demasiado para cualquier niño". Sus palabras son un poco confusas ahora. ¿Crees que ha renunciado a la fachada de estar sobrio?   
"Tal vez pueda ayudarte con ese pequeño asunto", sugiere de una manera bastante desagradable. Lo miras fijamente a los ojos por un momento antes de que notes que una jeringa viene de detrás de él. Gritas internamente, dándote cuenta de que nunca había revelado su otra mano en todo momento. ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de eso?!  
Vas a poner tus manos en defensa pero ambos se estancan al escuchar una voz a la distancia,   
"¡FLUG!" La voz era grotesca y escalofriante, pero me sonaba familiar. Sin embargo, no se puede precisar con exactitud. El científico te miró fijamente durante un poco más de lo que era cómodo antes de bajar la cabeza, suspirando. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y lanzar un objeto que brillaba en el aire. Apenas se registra, pero se captura justo a tiempo, por supuesto, no sin tener que jugar con él al principio. Lo miras y te das cuenta de que es un cuchillo dentado, completamente recubierto de negro, excepto por el filo dentado de la hoja que brilla de plata. Miras hacia atrás, hacia el científico, sólo para ver su espalda hacia ti. Al preguntarse mentalmente para qué diablos es esto, responde como si pudiera leer la mente,  
"Sal de tu propio problema, nadie más lo va a hacer por ti. No sea que quieras que te encuentren de la misma manera que te dejaron...", ambos se detienen y se miran el uno al otro por sólo un momento más antes de que él se dé la vuelta y te deje colgado boca abajo, caminando en la dirección en que su nombre fue pronunciado.  
Miras el cuchillo una vez más antes de girar tu atención hacia la cuerda que te mantiene en el aire. Tus tobillos están amoratados ahora y realmente está empezando a causarte dolor. Te retuerces, tratando de ponerte en una posición más cómoda mientras intentas liberarte. Su primer intento comienza con balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante para ganar impulso, con un cuchillo apretado en la boca. Piensas que ya has ganado suficiente impulso una vez que intentas flexionar tu abdomen, alcanzando la cuerda. Desafortunadamente, se disparó por el revés, causando que su cuerpo volviera a balancear el suelo, sólo para ser detenido por las cuerdas apretadas. Siseas hacia adentro, los dedos de tus pies se curvan hacia tus pies mientras gimes de dolor. Su cuerpo convulsiona por un momento, reaccionando a dicho dolor, y luego se relaja. Tómate un momento para respirar, sin darte cuenta de lo agotador que era físicamente. Todavía tienes sangre en la cabeza, lo que hace difícil pensar. Pero inténtalo de todos modos.  
Piensas que tal vez si te das suficiente impulso, podrías tratar de agarrar tus piernas esta vez en vez de estirarte hacia las cuerdas. Podría funcionar. Usted toma algunas respiraciones de recuperación mientras aún piensa y luego gruñe mientras flexiona su cuerpo de nuevo, trabajando su impulso hacia arriba. El cuchillo sigue en la boca, lo que dificulta cada vez más la respiración con el paso del tiempo. Una última flexión y alcanzarás tus piernas, que para tu sorpresa, ¡funcionan! Pero llegar a esa posición fue de nuevo agotador. Sólo te aferras a las piernas, respiras con fuerza. Esto tensa los tobillos más de lo que te gustaría notar, así que te abren paso a través de las piernas, haciendo un gesto de dolor cada vez que te acercas a ellos con más fuerza de lo que debías. A medida que te acercas a tus tobillos, lentamente doblas las piernas contigo mismo, se hace cada vez más difícil respirar mientras te acurrucas en ti mismo. Pero antes de que te des cuenta, tus manos se aferran a la cuerda. Suspiras con alivio, lo mejor que puedes, y luego decides que no podrías trabajar en la cuerda en esa posición. Te preparas una vez más y luego subes por la cuerda, sintiendo que tu cuerpo se libera de su confinamiento, lenta pero seguramente. Usted siente que la cuerda alrededor de sus tobillos cambia de su posición original a la mitad inferior de sus pantorrillas. Es un alivio para tu viejo dolor, pero no cambia el hecho de que siga ahí, sólo que se coloca de manera diferente.   
Prácticamente en posición de pie, se agarra a la cuerda con una mano y se saca el cuchillo de la boca con la otra. Sin prisa, usted se agarra fuerte y comienza a aserrar el material grueso. Con determinación de tu lado, empiezas fuerte y rápido con la cuchilla, pero sólo unos minutos después, los movimientos de tu brazo se vuelven lentos y tensos. Cambiando a la otra mano, empiezas de nuevo de la misma manera. Hay una muestra de cierto progreso, pero se podría jurar que se sigue cortando con el mismo trozo de cuerda, sin ir a ninguna parte con ella.  
Demasiado cansado para continuar, se detiene y apoya la cabeza en el cordaje. Escuchas un sonido extraño justo delante de tu cara y abres los ojos para ver cómo se regenera la cuerda, dejando tus esfuerzos sin sentido. Haciendo una pausa sólo por un momento para entender lo que acaba de suceder, la rabia pura llena tu cara y gritas de frustración, gritando blasfemias a la inanimada pieza de hilo como si eso fuera más efectivo que lo que has estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Tu cara se retuerce en sí misma mientras sientes la tentación de llorar. Usted tiene hipo en un intento de mantenerlo bajo, conteniendo la respiración lo mejor que pueda para contener las lágrimas. Calmándote, practicas la respiración tranquila, algo a lo que una vez viste un programa entero dedicado a ello en la televisión, lo que, increíblemente, ¡ayuda! Pero ya estás agotado como está, los últimos días han sido, y ha tenido su efecto causando que te desplomes lentamente hacia un sueño muy necesario, aliento tembloroso por el intento de sollozo, mientras te apoyas en la única cosa que te mantiene en pie ahora.


End file.
